Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Dimension Shock
by Hot Chocolate and Muffinz
Summary: Time is endless and forever expanding. It has many secrets hiding within it. A mysterious girl named Callie is from a Harry Potter Universe. That's right. A. Not "The." Working for a mysterious inter-dimensional agency, Callie jumps into a Bakugan Universe with powers unknown. Their paths cross, and will the Brawlers find the reason of why she is in their world? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

"Dang it!" A boy glared at the hooded girl in front of him.

The girl tossed a red Bakugan ball into the air and caught it again. Her hood concealed part of her face, though it was obvious she had a triumphant expression on it.

"I beat you. I do hope you understand what that means?" The girl asked.

The boy clenched his fists angrily and glared at her with such a ferocity any normal person would flinch. This girl, however, was far from normal. "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" He snarled.

A faintly visible smile appeared on the girl's half hidden face. "What do you think?" She replied in a carefree tone.

"I have no idea what you want with the Brawlers, but I'm telling you this. They will completely cream you if you're with Masquerade," The boy threatened.

The girl regarded him with an approving look. "I assure you, I am not one of Masquerade's minions."

The boy's tense body relaxed slightly at these words, though he wasn't fully convinced. Although the girl didn't use the infamous Doom Card, she had brawled against him with some powerful Darkus bakugan, and had beaten him without breaking a sweat. Which was saying something since he was in the Top 30s. She was asking about the Battle Brawlers as well.

"Fine," The boy replied tersely.

* * *

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Hiya there. Rain here with Callie's first adventure published on . I'm a bit new here too.

Callie: For Merlin's sake, stop being so shy.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Easy for you to say!

Callie: Hot Chocolate and Muffinz does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers-

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: God knows what would happen if I did.

Callie: *ignores* nor Harry Potter-

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: If I did, Luna and Neville would definitely end up together.

Callie: STOP INTERRUPTING THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *goes to a corner to cry*

Callie: She only owns Callie and her bakugan Fenn-

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: DON'T GIVE THEM SPOILERS!

Callie: FINE FINE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bakugan belongs to uh...whoever owns it.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I also own the computer that was used to type this, and my mom paid for our internet.

Callie: Nobody cares.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I know. Stop reminding me.


	2. Cat In Deep Waters!

A light rain fell on the streets of Wardington City, and the sidewalks were mostly empty. The roads, however, were packed as usual. The few people on the sidewalks hurried to their destinations as fast as possible, not wanting to get their feet wet. But there was one hooded girl who was showing no signs of being in a hurry. A small smile graced her half hidden face, but quickly disappeared.

"Mistress? Is anything wrong?" A small worried voice asked from within the girl's cloak.

"He used to take me on walks like this," The girl said.

A red Bakugan ball flew out of the girl's red jacket which was hidden beneath her cloak. The Bakugan landed easily on the girl's shoulder and popped open. "Oh, Mistress. Can you not forget about him for a moment?"

"I can't, Fennyx. And I thought I told you not to call me Mistress?" The girl replied in a pained tone.

"Fine. I shall call you Rhine. Is that alright with you?" Fennyx said.

"It's alright," The girl called Rhine sighed.

"How come she gets to pick out your name?" An irritated voice grumbled from beneath the cloak.

"Because she was the first to think of one," Rhine laughed quietly.

"Come out of that stuffy pocket, Nyx. It's much more fun out here," Fennyx coaxed.

"But I hate the rain!" Nyx whined.

"Darkus Nightsaver, you had better get your round arse out of there right now," Rhine said in a firm yet joking tone.

"Hmph, fine," Nyx growled indignantly.

The Darkus Bakugan flew up to the Rhine's right shoulder before popping open. "Don't call me by my full name."

"Whatever, Nightsaver," Fennyx teased.

"You shut up, Pyrus Fennyxflare," Nyx flapped her wings angrily.

"Calm down, you two," Rhine warned.

"Sorry," The two Bakugan said simultaneously.

Rhine shook her head at the Bakugans' small fight. They had been her best friends since she had met them, but the two often got into almost meaningless arguments. "It's fine, you two are twins after all."

"Don't remind us," The two groaned.

Rhine shook her head once again, but this time she was laughing. Her laughter quickly died down as they approached an extremely tall building.

"Oh my...Rhine, is that our destination?" Fennyx gasped in awe.

Rhine nodded grimly. "What you see right now, is Marucho Marukura's home."

"The Aquos brawler?" Nyx asked as Fennyx asked, "That short blonde nerd with glasses?

"Yes to both," Rhine chuckled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fennyx cheered and flew ahead.

"Fennyx, wait up!" Rhine cried, breaking into a run.

"That's Fennyx for you," Nyx grumbled as she clung to Rhine's shoulder.

* * *

Rhine was panting badly when she and Nyx finally caught up with Fenn. The Pyrus Bakugan was excitedly bouncing up and down in the air, impatiently waiting for Rhine to catch her breath. "Come ooooon!" Fenn whined, flying from left to right restlessly.

Fenn flew around the corner without looking and instantly slammed against a lamppost. "OOMPH!" She cried as she bounced off and smacked against a shoe.

"Fenn, slow do-" Rhine stopped in the middle of a sentence as in front of her was a blue-haired girl holding up her Bakugan.

"I suppose this Bakugan belongs to you?" Runo Misaki said.

"Yes. Yes, she is," Rhine answered, holding her hand out for Fenn. Nyx stifled a gasp at recognizing the girl in front of them.

Runo handed the unconscious Pyrus Bakugan over, and Rhine gently shook her awake.

"Wha-"

"Pyrus Fennyxflare, if you ever do that again, I am putting a leash on you," Rhine threatened.

"I'm sorry," Fenn muttered as she leaped back onto Rhine's left shoulder.

"I'm Runo, by the way," Runo introduced.

"I'm Rhine," Rhine lied automatically. She felt a little guilty at not giving her real name, but it was for people's own safety.

"Cool name! You play Bakugan, too?" Runo looked at the two Bakugan sitting on the hooded girl's shoulder.

"I suppose you could say that," Rhine half-shrugged.

"You won't say no to a battle then?"

Rhine blinked in shock at the blue-haired girl's words. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure," Rhine pulled out a Gate Card as Runo did the same.

"FIELD...OPEN!" The two girls shouted simultaneously and their surroundings began to flash different colors.

* * *

"Where the heck is Runo?" Dan growled impatiently.

"Maybe she got held up," Drago suggested.

* * *

"I'll start off. Gate Card set!" Rhine threw her Gate Card onto the field. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Mantris, stand!"

A bakugan that greatly resembled a praying mantis, Pyrus Mantris looked quite intimidating indeed.

"Gate Card set!" Runo threw a Gate Card that flashed gold. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Robotallion, stand!"

Rhine raised her eyebrows. Runo had thrown her Bakugan onto Rhine's Gate card.

"Why would she do that, I wonder?" Rhine mused. "Oh well. Ability activate! _**Slice Cutter**_!"

_"50 Gs subtracted from Haos Robotallion."_

"Not so fast! Ability activate! _**Ability Counter**_!" Runo shouted.

_"Slice Cutter nullified. Haos Robotallion at 300 Gs. Pyrus Mantris at 280 Gs."_

Robotallion began to charge at Mantris. Rhine gritted her teeth, knowing Mantris would be sliced to pieces if she didn't intervene.

"Gate Card, open! _**Power Link Switch**_!" Rhine yelled.

The Gate card began to glow and Robotallion stopped in mid-charge. Red mist came out of both Bakugan and met in mid-air.

"What's happening?!" Runo shouted.

"Power Link Switch is a Gate Card that switches my bakugan's G power with the opponent's," Rhine explained.

"_Haos Robotallion at 280 Gs. Pyrus Mantris at 300 Gs. Mantris has 20 G advantage."_

Mantris' eyes glowed and it slashed right through Robotallion, turning it back into a ball. Runo stared at the ball near her feet with surprise. Rhine reached out and caught Mantris' ball that flew back to her.

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch," Rhine told the stunned Runo.

The blue-haired girl seemed to snap out of her shock and clenched her teeth. This Rhine girl was good.

"Milady, send me out," Blade Tigrerra said.

Runo, unfortunately, was not listening. She pulled out another ball and threw it onto her remaining Gate Card.

"Bakugan brawl! Haos Saurus, stand!" Runo said as a humanoid triceratops-like Bakugan emerged.

"I am itching for a fight. Put me in, Rhine," Nyx said, watching the Saurus with a frown.

Rhine nodded and tossed Nyx into the air before throwing her in. Fenn watched eagerly as her Darkus sister stopped at Runo's Gate Card.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Nightsaver, stand!" Rhine shouted as Nyx emerged.

"What is that...?" Runo gaped at the Darkus Bakugan.

"It looks strong, Runo. That's for sure," Tigrerra said.

_"Haos Saurus at 350 Gs. Darkus Nightsaver at 580 Gs."_

"That power," Runo murmured in awe.

Nyx was a black and purple phoenix, that looked almost exactly like Skyress, Runo noted. Almost. On the edges of her wings were white oblongs. Her blade-tipped tail was half purple and half black. Nyx's eyes were electric purple, and her beak was black as a stormy night. Stars dotted her chest, and a black diamond shone in the middle. Black thunderclouds circled Nyx as she hovered in the air.

"Prepare for your doom," Nyx flapped her wings and sent a powerful wave of darkness at Saurus.

"Ability card, activate! **_Chaos _**_**Beam**!_" Rhine held up the glowing card.

_"100 Gs added to Darkus Nightsaber. 50 Gs subtracted from Haos Saurus."_

Nyx opened her beak, where dark energy began to form.

"No! Ability activate! _**Shade** **Ability!**_" Runo cried just as Nyx launched a black beam at Saurus._  
_

The Chaos Beam became slightly smaller just as it slammed into Saurus.

_"Chaos Beam Ability nullified. 100 Gs removed from Darkus Nightsaver and 50 Gs added back to Haos Saurus. Haos Saurus at 350 Gs, and Darkus Nightsaver at 580 Gs."_

Runo stared helplessly at Saurus who returned to ball form in defeat and fell by her feet.

"I-I lost again," Runo said in disbelief.

Rhine easily caught Nyx from the air, and frowned at her blue-haired opponent.

"She's down to her last Bakugan," Nyx said.

"Tigrerra," Fenn said.

"I don't understand why she let herself get taken down so easily," Rhine muttered to herself. "She could have opened her Gate Card."

"Tigrerra...it's all up to you now," Runo said quietly.

"I will do my best, milady!" Tigrerra replied eagerly.

"My turn, Rhine," Fenn bounced up and down on Rhine's shoulder.

"You sure about this, Fenn?" Rhine looked at the Pyrus Bakugan.

"I'm sure as sure as Runo is loud!" the red and gold phoenix Bakugan replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, then," Rhine tossed Fenn up in the air before throwing her onto Runo's Gate Card. "Bakugan brawl! Rise, Pyrus Fennyxflare!"

Although their personalities were completely different, Fenn looked almost exactly the same as Nyx. Fenn's wing and tail tips were glowing gold. Her eyes were bright as the sun, and flames shrouded her entire body. Streaks of gold ran across Fenn's chest, with a blood red diamond in the middle. And anyone watching had to admit, Fenn was as impressive as her older twin sister.

"Feel the wrath of a true phoenix!" Fenn cried, her flames burning higher than two feet away from her.

"Get 'em, Fenn!" Nyx cheered.

"Bakugan brawl!" Runo had thrown in Tigrerra. "Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

_"Bakugan identified. Haos Tigrerra at 500 Gs and Pyrus Fennyxflare at 580 Gs."_

"We're at a power disadvantage, but not for long! _**Saber Glowcer!**_" Runo held up the glowing ability card.

_"400 Gs added to Blade Tigrerra equals 900 Gs. 400 Gs deducted from Solar Fennyxflare."_

"Don't think it's going to be THAT easy! _**Haos Backfire**_, activate!" Rhine threw her ability card at the battlefield, which emitted a golden light as it disappeared into the air.**  
**

_"Tigrerra power level decreasing. Tigrerra power level 100 Gs. Fennyxflare power level at 780 Gs."_

"W-what?" Runo stared in shock at her BakuPod.

"Haos Backfire is a special ability card that can be only used when a Darkus Bakugan has battled on the user's side in the previous round. It removes double the G power you've given to your Bakugan, and gives one fourth of the deduction to the user's Bakugan. Pretty awesome, huh?" Rhine said.

"Tigrerra!" Runo cried in dismay. "Ability activate! _**Velocity Fang**_!"

_"Massive power decrease. Fennyxflare power level at 80 Gs. - "AAAAAAACK I'm being drained!" Fenn shrieked in agony. - Tigrerra power level 900 Gs."_

"Now, this is a battle!" Rhine laughed happily at the change of tides, much to Runo's surprise. "Attribute change time, Fenn!"

"Would be my pleasure!" Fenn growled. "**Ch-ch-change of-f-f-f attribute! Aquos!**"

Fenn's color changed from red and gold to blue and white, making it clear she had changed attributes.

Once more, Runo was surprised. "Your Bakugan can change attributes?!"

"Fenn can change into Aquos or Haos, and Nyx can change into Subterra or Ventus. They are one of a kind in this universe," Rhine slyly grinned, throwing an ability card at Fenn. "Ability activate! _**Amphitrite's Rage!**_"

The field suddenly became a beach, and right behind Fenn were six water tornadoes! Tigrerra, taken by surprise, was repeatedly slammed by the water.

_"Tigrerra power level decreasing rapidly. Aquos Fennyxflood power level 600 Gs. Tigrerra power level 400 Gs."_

"Amphitrite's Rage is an ability card that puts all Bakugan on the field back to to their base level, and takes a hundred Gs from all the opponent's Bakugan," Rhine said with a curious look on her face. "That's not all, it stops the opponent from using any ability."

If Runo wasn't in trouble before, she was now. With no choice left, Runo raised her hand. "Gate card open!"_  
_

The gate card opened to reveal Tigrerra's character card. Rhine closed her eyes and waited for the BakuPod to have its say.

_"Blade Tigrerra at 800 Gs. Aquos Fennyxflood 600 Gs. No other data available."_

Rhine looked down at the ability card in her hand. The one that would grant her victory. Her victory might change the future but...she had come this far and still had an ace in her hand.

"A little help here, Rhine!" Fenn yelled as she dodged Tigrerra's speedy attacks.

"Ability activate! _**Tides of Poseidon!**_" Rhine threw the ability card into a puddle that was left from Fenn's last ability.

A tsunami began to grow from the puddle, spreading cracks in Tigrerra's character card. Rhine waited with bated breath for the BakuPod to assure her.

_"Character card nullified. Aquos Fennyxflood power level doubled. Fennyxflood power level 1200 Gs. Tigrerra power level at 400 Gs."_

"Tigrerra!" Runo screamed as the tsunami had cocooned the Haos bakugan.

The small white ball bounced to the floor by Runo's feet as the field closed. Rhine caught Fenn subconsciously and looked at the Haos brawler who was picking up her Guardian Bakugan from the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, Tigrerra," Runo whispered softly. "I failed you."

"You shouldn't speak like that," Rhine had approached Runo and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You put up quite a fight there."

"If you're trying to help me feel better, it's not working," Runo said harshly.

The hooded girl shrugged. "It was worth a try. You really are a great brawler, Runo," Rhine turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The blue-haired Haos brawler cried.

The hooded girl stopped and looked back expectantly.

"Since you did say I put up a fight, I want to see your face," Runo demanded.

Rhine hesitated, before pulling down the hood of her cloak and facing Runo. Her golden eyes shone as bright as the sun as she locked eyes with the blue-haired girl. Long flaming red hair fell past her shoulders and golden streaks were here and there. Rhine smiled kindly before turning away.

"My real name is Callie, by the way. You've proved to be trustworthy," 'Rhine' said before walking away.

Runo blinked once, and when she opened her eyes again, Callie was gone.

* * *

"Do you really think that was safe, Rhine?" Nyx asked worriedly.

"Not the safest bet, but I think we can chance it," Rhine aka Callie replied.

"Weren't we supposed to be headed to the Marukura household?" Fenn asked curiously.

"Change of plans. It seems like the entirety of Creation is out to get me. We just got involved in the timeline, Fenn," Rhine answered.

* * *

Runo: Did I really have to lose THAT badly?

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: You only lost because you were being reckless...as usual.

Runo: I applied strategy during the last round!

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Runo, you can't apply strategy only during the last round if you're battling a literally out-of-your-world brawler who brawls with literally out-of-your-world Bakugan.

Callie: Jeez, Runo. I've been fighting in wars since I was ELEVEN. Quit beating yourself up.

Runo: Fine.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Calllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, say the disclaimer for me? *puppy eyes*

Callie: Oh, alright! Hot Chocolate and Muffinz does not own Harry Potter or Bakugan. She only owns me, Fennyxflare, and Nightsaver. Where the heck did you find those names anyway?

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: It was random.

Callie: Suuuure.

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I'm not going to beg you to review, because no one will probably read this!

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter._

_Hey, guys, Runo here! So last time we fought this strange girl named Callie. But us Brawlers have bigger problems than a hooded girl with overpowered Bakugan! Drago beat Tigrerra and Skyress, and finally evolved! Masquerade challenges us to a brawl, then Callie shows up out of nowhere! Uh oh, Shun looks like he has a bone to pick with her. Anyway, you don't wanna miss this one! Bakugan brawl! Let's show 'em, Tigrerra!_


End file.
